What is the area of the shaded region in the figure below? Round your answer to the nearest square centimeter.

[asy]
draw((0,0) -- (3,0) -- (3,3) -- (0,3)--cycle) ; draw((3,0)-- (12,0) -- (12,9) -- (3, 9)--cycle);

label ( "3 cm", (0,1.5), W); label ( "3 cm", (1.5 ,0), S);
label ( "9 cm", (3+9/2 ,0), S);label ( "9 cm", (12 ,9/2), E);
draw( rightanglemark( (3, 9) , (3,0) , (12,0) ,31 ));
draw( rightanglemark( (3,0), (12,0), (12, 9) ,31 ));
draw( rightanglemark( (3,0), (3,3), (0, 3) ,21 ));
draw( rightanglemark( (3,3), (0, 3) , (0,0) ,21 ));
draw( (0,0) -- (12, 9));
fill( (3, 9/4) -- (12, 9) -- (3,9)-- cycle , darkgray); draw( rightanglemark( (12,9) , (3, 9), (3,0), 31 ));
[/asy]
Answer: Label points $O,A,B,C,D,E$ as follows.

[asy]
draw((0,0) -- (3,0) -- (3,3) -- (0,3)--cycle) ; draw((3,0)-- (12,0) -- (12,9) -- (3, 9)--cycle);

label ( "3", (0,1.5), W); label ( "3", (1.5 ,0), S); label ( "9", (3+9/2 ,0), S);label ( "9", (12 ,9/2), E);
draw( (0,0) -- (12, 9));
fill( (3, 9/4) -- (12, 9) -- (3,9)-- cycle , darkgray);
label("$O$",(0,0),SW); label("$A$",(3,0),S); label("$B$",(12,0),SE); label("$C$",(12,9),NE); label("$D$",(3,9),NW); label("$E$",(3,2.25),E);

[/asy]

The shaded area is the area of $\triangle CDE$.  To find this area, we examine pairs of similar triangles to find desired side lengths.

First, we have $\triangle EOA \sim \triangle COB$, so we have \[\frac{EA}{CB}=\frac{OA}{OB}=\frac{3}{3+9}=\frac{1}{4},\] and since we know $CB=9$, we can find that $EA=9/4$.  This means that $DE=9-9/4=27/4$.

Since we know $DE$ and $DC$, we can now find the area of triangle $CDE$.  The desired area is $\frac{27/4 \cdot 9}{2}=\frac{243}{8}=30.375$.  This value, rounded to the nearest integer as requested, is $\boxed{30}$.